La habitación Blanca
by Aryrez
Summary: Hay noches que sueño que la veo, y ella me habla y yo le hablo, porque creo que solo ella tiene el poder de ahuyentar a los que están afuera y me están esperando. Ella con su bata blanca, y sus ojos marrones pueden espantar a los que quieren hacerme daño.


**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS**: La habitación Blanca

**Autor: **Aryrez

**Resumen:** Hay noches que sueño que la veo, y ella me habla y yo le hablo, porque creo que solo ella tiene el poder de ahuyentar a los que están afuera y me están esperando. Ella con su bata blanca, y sus ojos marrones pueden espantar a los que quieren hacerme daño.

**Actitud OOC: **Edward Esquizofrénico

Número de palabras: 7994

Escribí esto, pero no estoy segura a quien se le ocurrió.

Tac tac tac, no recuerdo nada más, solo ese tac, tac, tac. Hace tanto tiempo que estoy aquí, creo que ya no recuerdo ningún otro sonido, no sé lo que es el silbar del viento o la música. Nada. Solo ese tac, tac, tac. Es el único que me importa además, es el más bonito, puedo bailar y soñar con ese tac, tac, tac, es lo único que me recuerda que estoy vivo.

Es irónico que me importe el sonido de alguien de afuera, sobretodo cuando estoy en este lugar, donde el silencio se impone, no se oye nada, no oigo ni mi voz, ni mi conciencia, pero identifico ese sonido, incluso cuando no está cerca, sé que cuando se aproxima a la entrada de mi cueva disminuye y se vuelve un tac, tac, tac, pausado y relajado y mi corazón empieza una carrera y siento un tuntutuntun, desmedido, veloz, en una carrera que no sé cuál es. No oigo mi corazón, pero lo siento, tal vez si me fijo muy bien, lo vea saltando por encima de esta ropa que me mantiene quieto.

No recuerdo la última vez que vi el sol, o el cielo, o un arco iris, no me importan esos colores, no son los colores que busco cuando escucho el tac, tac, tac, solo me importa uno solo… bueno tal vez dos más. El marrón, como el de los troncos de los árboles que no veo hace mucho, pero con el que sueño todas las noches, sobre todo cuando este color toma forma, la de los ojos más bonitos que recuerdo haber visto alguna vez y si estos ojos se encuentran en medio de dos mejillas sonrosadas es como estar en el paraíso. Así que ese es el otro color más bonito del mundo, el otro que recuerdo, el otro que espero, el otro que sueño, ese que se torna un poco más oscuro cuando está formando los labios mas provocativos del universo, esos que piden a gritos ser besados, esos que se hinchan un poco después de un beso profundo y apasionado… esos labios que me vuelven más loco aún cuando sonríen un poco y me dejan ver el último color más hermoso del mundo, el blanco. Pero el blanco me confunde, porque solo estoy rodeado de blanco y ese blanco no me gusta, solo me gusta el blanco que se encuentra entre los labios rosados, sus dientes son perfectos. Y luego está su piel, blanca… pero el blanco me confunde solo estoy rodeado de ese color, pero es el mismo color de la piel que rodea el marrón de los ojos, y que se enrojece cuando el tac, tac, tac, se detiene en mi puerta y que está encerrado entre los labios mas provocativos que existen y luego está el cuello….

Ohh el cuello, casi puedo ver sobre ese cuello largo y delicado el palpitar de otro tun tun tun, ese que se sonroja cuando los ojos marrones me ven…uhmmm no quiero pensar lo que hay después del cuello rosado, no quiero pensar que hay mas blanco de esa piel que huele como a flores y amanecer…

Tal vez ya amaneció, tal vez no ha anochecido. El tiempo se pierde cuando estás encerrado, estoy aquí porque aquí estoy seguro y no me persiguen y no me maltratan y no me hieren. Aquí estoy a salvo y tranquilo, casi podría decir que soy feliz, sobre todo cuando escucho el tac, tac, tac, porque sé que se aproximan los ojos marrones y el rosado de sus mejillas y el rosado más fuerte de sus labios y si tengo suerte tal vez vea también el blanco de sus ojos…

A veces me pregunto cómo sonará su voz, ¿será clara, dulce y pacífica?, tal vez sea todo lo contrario y me descontrole cuando la escuche… soy un tonto no la voy a escuchar nunca. No si yo no hago algún sonido primero. Me encerraron aquí porque los que me perseguían cuando estaba afuera también gritaban, no soporto que me griten, no soporto que me hablen, así que solo mi madre me habla, es ella la única que me habla, la que me lee lo que el doctor le escribe acerca de los que están afuera, acechando, los que me están esperando para hacerme cosas malas, no sé qué tan malas, pero tampoco lo quiero averiguar, tal vez me maten, pero si me matan dejaría de ver los ojos marrones y no volvería a escuchar el tac, tac, tac, … no quiero morirme y dejar de escuchar ese sonido, mi sonido favorito. Mi madre llora cada vez que viene, a ella tampoco le hablo, tal vez los que están afuera me escuchen y entren a mi habitación blanca para hacerme ese daño que me da miedo. No, mejor no hablo, y nadie me habla.

Pero quiero escuchar su voz, quiero que me llame por mi nombre, quiero que me diga que hay en esa jeringa que me inyecta cuando entra por la puerta blanca y que cuando me duele ella se sonroja. Quiero saber cómo se llama, y quiero preguntarle porque mi corazón hace tuntuntuntun tan rápido cuando estamos juntos. Quiero saber si usa perfume, o si su piel es tan blanca más abajo del cuello. Quiero saber si hay mas rosado, debajo de esa ropa blanca que usa siempre.

Hay noches que sueño que la veo, y ella me habla y yo le hablo, porque creo que solo ella tiene el poder de ahuyentar a los que están afuera y me están esperando. Ella con su bata blanca, y sus ojos marrones pueden espantar a los que quieren hacerme daño.

Hoy no sé qué día es. Pero es un día importante, hoy he decidido que voy a hablar, le voy a hablar a la dueña de esos ojos cafés, le voy a pedir que me diga su nombre, y que me diga cuál es la flor a la que huele, y le voy a pedir que me deje ver lo que hay debajo del cuello. Le voy a preguntar cuál es su color favorito, y su sonido favorito y su olor favorito. Yo no tengo que pensar si ella me va a preguntar cuáles son los míos. Si ella me dice como se llama yo voy a tener mi respuesta. Mi color, mi sonido y mi olor favorito tienen un nombre que ahora desconozco pero que hoy voy a averiguar. Hoy es un día importante. Hoy le voy a hablar.

Creo que estoy llorando, ella no vino, así que no he hablado hoy, pero lloro, tengo miedo. Tal vez los que están afuera encontraron la forma de saber que le iba a hablar y le hicieron daño. No. No pienso eso. Ella no vino pero los de afuera no la tienen, ellos no saben que me hieren si la hieren a ella. De pronto es mejor no hablar aún. De pronto ella está mejor si yo no hablo.

Anoche tuve una revelación, ella no vino ayer pero tal vez vendrá hoy. Así que tal vez si ella hoy viene, le hable y ella me responda y me pregunte, y yo vuelva a hablar, y los de afuera no nos escuchen.

tac, tac, tac, viene alguien, tac, tac, tac, tal vez sea otra persona, no me quiero ilusionar, tuntuntuntun, Es ella!!!

Si es ella, veo sus ojos cafés y sus labios rojos, y cuando entra le sonrío, tal vez ella también me sonría…Ella me sonríe pero no alcanzo a ver sus dientes blancos, así que le sonrío una vez mas y le muestro los míos y esta vez ella me muestra mi tercer color favorito. Se me olvidó hablar. No sé cómo se gesticulan palabras, no sé cómo preguntarle su nombre. Tengo miedo, ella usa el algodón y la jeringa, eso quiere decir que se va a ir pronto, tengo que detenerla, quiero hablarle, ayer fue un día importante porque decidí hablar con ella y ella no vino pero vino hoy y yo no sé cómo hablarle. Y me asusto y empiezo a temblar y ella también se asusta porque sus hermosos ojos marrones son más grandes que lo normal. No quiero que te asustes mi tac, tac, tac, solo quiero saber tu nombre así que respiro y ella respira y yo respiro una vez mas y le sonrío y funciona. Funciona porque ella me sonríe y sus ojos son otra vez de su tamaño normal. Pero se me olvidó hablar. _No te vayas, no te vayas todavía_. Ella me acaricia el brazo donde me inyectó y tengo otra revelación. Su nombre representa mi caricia favorita. Tengo que saber cómo se llama, porque ella es…

No hablo, pero hay un sonido que sale de mi garganta, un gruñido tal vez, mi garganta lo hace cuando ella se levanta de mi lado y se va hacia la puerta. Ella se gira y me mira con incredulidad, no sabe qué me sucede pero no me pregunta qué tengo. Así que lo intento de nuevo. _No te vayas_, quiero decirle, pero no me funciona, se me olvidó hablar. Ella se acerca y me acaricia… si definitivamente ella es.

Tengo miedo que no pueda hablar de nuevo, me da miedo que no pueda preguntarle su nombre, creo que tengo que practicar antes que ella vuelva, pero si hablo, los de afuera me pueden escuchar, necesito que ella esté aquí para que me proteja. Pero se me olvidó hablar.

Voy a susurrar, hablaré pasito, hablaré muy bajito para que solo ella me escuche. Y los de afuera no se enteren. Voy a practicar sonidos, eso es! Primero eso y después palabras, y después frases y preguntas, y ella me va a responder. Ella me va a decir su nombre.

Uhmmm

Mmmmmhmmm

Grrrrr

Ugh

Tac, tac, tac,, ella ya viene, no sé si mi práctica ha sido suficiente, pero lo voy a intentar, espero que ella me entienda. Tal vez podamos desarrollar otro idioma, uno que solo ella y yo hablemos a punta de uhmm y mmmm y grrrr, quizá los de afuera no se enteren que soy yo de esa manera. Y no me persigan más. Si ellos no me persiguen, yo puedo salir de aquí, pero si salgo de aquí, ya no la puedo volver a ver… nooooo. La quiero seguir viendo a ella y a sus ojos marrones y escuchar el tac, tac, tac… ella ya está aquí.

"Uhmmmm", le digo. Ella me mira sorprendida, sus ojos me preguntan qué significa lo que digo, así que se lo repito "uhmmmm". No me responde, ella no me entiende "Grrrr" digo en frustración. Ella mira a todas partes no sé a quien busca, espero que no sean los de afuera… _No, los de afuera no, los de afuera no!!!_ Más gruñidos, estoy asustado, y tiemblo. Y ella me mira con ternura y tal vez compasión.

"Shhhhh", ella pronuncia. Y yo me calmo. Ella me tranquiliza "shhhh". Lo. Sabía. Es. Ella. Me acaricia, ya no solo el brazo donde me inyectó, pasa su mano sobre mi frente y la despeja de mis cabellos. Dios, ella me acaricia la frente y yo no sé hablar, pero ella me serena. Quiero que siga, quiero que nunca pare, quiero que su mano pase una y otra vez por mi frente y me la despeje de mis cabellos. Pero se levanta, creo que se va a ir así que mi garganta emite ese sonido que hace que ella se siente de nuevo y pronuncie un "shhhhhh". Es el mejor sonido del mundo.

Otro Uhmmm, pero este expresa mi placer, sí, mi placer, así que ella se sonroja y me sonríe. Ella me entiende, entiende que lo que hace me hace sentir bien, me gusta. La miro, y ella me mira, y son los ojos más bonitos del mundo los que parecen preguntarme si está bien hacer lo que hace, así que muevo mi cabeza, de abajo a arriba de manera frenética,_ No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas. _

Hoy debe ser el día más feliz de mi vida, hoy los de afuera deben haberse dormido porque no han interferido, hoy ella se ha quedado y me ha acariciado la frente y ha pronunciado un "sah". Quiero gritar y sonreír y hablar, y gritar otra vez. Ella entendió mis sonidos. Eso solo significa que tengo que practicar mas, tal vez pueda practicar con mi madre, tal vez ella también me entienda y le diga que quiero que se quede más tiempo, que se quede conmigo siempre, que me proteja de los de afuera, si ella se queda adentro yo la puedo proteger de esos que me asustan.

Mi madre me mira con sorpresa cuando empiezo a gruñir.

¿Estás bien, cariño?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Dime, dime qué quieres?

_La quiero a ella, mamá._ Pero mi voz no responde y vuelvo con el "grrr".

-¿ esto ya había sucedido antes? Pregunta mi madre a través de la puerta, no oigo que responde el que esta tras ella, pero mi madre asiente, como si entendiera lo que le dicen. Ella me mira y me sonríe.

- Oh Edward, es lo mas que has dicho desde hace 10 años, bebé. ¿Quieres hablar de nuevo?, es eso cierto. Esto debe ser un avance, esto debe significar algo.

Yo muevo mi cabeza, para que mi mamá sepa que sí, sí quiero hablar, pero quiero hablar de ella, con ella y por ella. Veo como el rostro de mi madre se ilumina con mi respuesta.

-¿Me has entendido todos estos años?, Dios mío, esto es un avance, hoy me has mirado a los ojos, no los tienes perdidos enfocados en la puerta como si esperaras por alguien. ¿Qué necesitas?, hijo, dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Yo no sé qué hacer para decirle a mi mamá que la quiero a ella, así que toco el brazo, ese que ella siempre me acaricia después de la inyección y me froto la frente de la misma forma que ella lo hizo ayer. Mi madre me mira atónita ante tanto movimiento. No sabe qué hacer, pero imita mis movimientos, no entiende que ella no es la que quiero que me toque. Me retuerzo entre las sábanas de la cama, y le quito la mano y le gruño una vez más… _No mamá no eres tú, es ella, es ella la que quiero que me toque._

Mi mamá se levanta asustada ante mi reacción, y llora y me pregunta lo que necesito, así que yo miro a la puerta y espero que ella vuelva.

Creo que ya es otro día, y la espero, espero el tac, tac, tac. Y cuando ella aparece en la puerta me sonríe y yo sonrío y mi corazón hace tun tun tun, aceleradamente. Ella se acerca y me acaricia la frente y baja su mano hacia mi mejilla y la deja ahí por un segundo, Dios, yo giro mi cabeza hacia su mano indicándole que me gusta, me gustan sus manos, suaves, pequeñas, tiernas, y ella suspira. Pero muy pronto deja caer esa mano y yo no quiero así que la miro y gruño, _ no la quites ojos hermosos, labios besables, dientes perfectos, cuello delicado… manos suaves._

Tengo que practicar mis sonidos, sé que en mi memoria están las palabras, las pienso, porqué mi voz no responde. Necesito hablar, necesito preguntarle su nombre, necesito que ella sepa el mío.

Han pasado muchas noches, muchos amaneceres, muchas inyecciones yo no he podido decir más que "uhmmm', cuando ella me acaricia, ahora me acaricia mas, me acaricia el cabello, la mejilla, el brazo y además suspira antes de levantarse y marcharse. Estoy triste y lloro, no puedo hablar. Pero se me ha ocurrido algo más para llamar su atención. La voy a tocar, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes, eso tan simple y sencillo, si ella me acaricia yo también la voy a tocar, y hoy cuando ella me acaricia la frente y el cabella y después el brazo y baja su mano hacia la mía y yo rozo sus dedos, y ella me mira extrañada, pero yo le sonrío. Primero temí que se asustara y no me entendiera, pero ella si me entiende y entrelaza sus dedos en los míos y los aprieta suavemente y yo soy feliz. Cierro mis ojos para que el color blanco de mi habitación no me distraiga de la sensación de tener sus dedos entre los míos. Ella se quiere ir pero yo la detengo, le tomo el brazo con mi otra mano para mantenerla donde está. Donde quisiera que la dejara para siempre y además muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. _No, no te vayas, no te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo aquí donde los de afuera no me pueden encontrar, quédate aquí donde yo te pueda cuidar._

Pero ella me suelta, se quiere ir, y yo gruño "grrr- grrrr- grrr". Ella no se levanta, mira hacia la puerta como si alguien la estuviera esperando, pero yo no quiero que ella se vaya y empiezo a mover la cabeza _ no, no, no. _ Y sucede lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido desde que estoy aquí protegido de los que están afuera.

¿No quieres que me vaya, verdad?. Ella susurra tan bajito que creo que lo imaginé

No me permiten hablarte. Pensé que eran tus órdenes.

Soy feliz. Soy. Muy. Feliz. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella me está hablando y yo le respondo con mi cabeza pues se me olvidó hablar.

¿Te duele el brazo?, es por eso que te gusta que te acaricie?

Y yo una vez, mas muevo mi cabeza, no, no me duele el brazo, pero si me gusta que me acaricies. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella mira una vez más a la puerta, creo que se quiere ir, yo no le agrado, me tiene miedo, me tiene miedo como me tienen miedo todas las personas que entran en esta habitación, como yo le tengo miedo a los que están afuera. Y no lo soporto no, no, no

Lloro porque ella se quiere ir, y se quiere llevar sus ojos, y sus labios y sus manos con ella, y yo no quiero, pero ella aún no se ha ido y vuelve a pronunciar un "shhhhh". – no me voy a ir aún, me dice. -Si no quieres que me vaya, me quedaré un rato más. Y yo sonrío, todos mis días felices anteriores a éste se borraron de mi memoria, ya no queda sino esta hermosa voz que me dice que se va a quedar. Esa voz que no tiene nombre, quiero saber su nombre.

Soy Bella, me dice. Y tú eres Edward, verdad.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. _Debí imaginarme que ese era su nombre, eso es ella, bella.

Yo asiento con mi cabeza, cuando escucho el nombre que mi mamá usa cada vez que viene. Yo soy Edward y ella es Bella. Mi Bella.

Ok, Edward, a mí también me gusta tu compañía, pero debo irme, hay otras personas que necesitan su inyección.

Entonces, la suelto, pero de inmediato siento su pérdida, su mano es suave y tibia y su voz… su voz es el mejor sonido del mundo ha superado el tac, tac, tac… es un murmullo, y es música y es poesía y es … es bella.

Cuando es hora de mi inyección al otro día, mi Bella entra a la habitación con una sonrisa que me permite ver todo el blanco de sus dientes. Y yo sonrío igual y extiendo mi brazo, muevo mis dedos, para que ella también los toque y cuando lo hace mi corazón salta de mi pecho, quisiera hablarle, pero se me olvidó. Pero a ella no, y me saluda y me pregunta como estoy, si me duele algo si me siento bien. Claro que me siento bien, ella me está tocando… estoy mejor que bien. Y además me habla y yo gruño y ella me entiende. Estoy mejor que cualquier otro día.

Han pasado muchas más inyecciones, muchos más saludos y caricias, muchas más palabras, muchas más sonrisas. Bella se queda conmigo mucho tiempo, menos del que quisiera pero mucho más que antes, ahora me trae libros, dice que ya no sabe que mas decirme. Pero ella no me dice nada, nada de lo que quiero saber, y yo no se lo puedo preguntar, porque se me olvidó hablar.

Mi madre también me habla de Bella, dice que si por ella fuera la contrataría para que estuviera solo conmigo durante su turno, todo porque cuando estoy con ella, sonrío y no miro a la puerta como esperando algo, la miro a los ojos, lo hago porque Bella tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y mi madre dice que parezco sereno y tranquilo y es como si reaccionara al verdadero mundo, y tal vez eso sea cierto porque cuando ella está conmigo, los de afuera no me pueden hacer daño, ella me protege, ella es mi guardián.

Quiero hablar, creo que si yo no hablo, Bella no se va a enterar que ella es mi color, mi sonido, mi caricia y mi olor favorito. A veces me pregunto si se convertirá en mi sabor favorito también. A veces sueño que paso mi lengua por sus dedos, pero me asusto porque tal vez a ella no le guste, pero yo quisiera hacerlo. Tengo que hablar, tengo que hablar, tengo que hablar.

Hoy no ha venido, no sé donde está, no sé porque no está aquí conmigo leyendo, no sé porque no he escuchado hoy mi sonido favorito. Ella no vino hoy, yo no estoy tranquilo, algo me pasa, algo tengo, ella no está aquí, tengo miedo, me voy al rincón y me muevo de un lado a otro, y me golpeo en la cabeza, y me duele, pero ella no viene, no ha venido hoy… tengo miedo, tal vez ya no me quiera, tal vez se aburrió porque no puedo hablar. Tengo miedo y no tengo a Bella. Pero Bella si viene, cuando me ve en el suelo se alarma y se abalanza sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo, Edward?, te estás lastimando, vamos ayúdame, levántate Edward

Y me toca de nuevo, podría decir que ya es costumbre que ella lo haga, sin embargo, para mí es lo mejor del mundo, siempre, mi corazón late fuerte casi me duele, esto no sucedió ayer, pero hoy mi corazón está apostando una carrera, no sé contra quién, pero está desbocado y empiezo a sudar, esto tampoco sucedió ayer y ya no veo a mi Bella, no sé qué pasa, ella me suelta, y pone su mano sobre mi frente, pero no la siento y mis piernas se mueven demasiado rápido y Bella no está no la veo, no la encuentro y todo es negro, ya no es blanco, es negro…

Cuando me despierto, no estoy en mi habitación blanca, esta no es mi habitación, estoy afuera, estoy afuera sin protección, donde está mi guardián, donde está mi Bella.'

"shhh" aquí estoy Edward, descansa, aquí estoy.

Y con eso yo cerré mis ojos, y me dormí.

Otra vez, abro los ojos, y Bella está en una silla, cerca a mi cama, la veo dormir, pero no se ve tranquila, obviamente está incómoda, pero parece que hay más detrás de ese raro dormir.

No se ha despegado de ti, ni un minuto- Dice mi mamá, desde la puerta.

Estaba muy preocupada y asustada cuando sufriste ese ataque, y yo me asusté aún más Edward, estábamos muy contentos por todos los avances que has logrado con Bella, pero no me temo que es solo con ella con quien te sientes tranquilo y relajado. Pero eso me asusta, hijo, no sé si es una buena idea que pases tanto tiempo con esta enfermera.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, con esas palabras, mi Bella está preocupada por mí, yo le importo, tal vez no de la misma manera que ella me importa, pero algo es algo. Pero a mi mamá no le gusta y no entiendo porqué. Bella es ella. Es perfecta, es hermosa e inteligente y suave y tibia y es mi color, y olor y sonido y caricia favorita. Es ella.

Ella solo estará poco tiempo aquí, hijo, su práctica terminará pronto y tal vez tenga que irse a otro hospital. No quiero que te apegues mucho a ella y después retrocedas todo lo que has avanzado hasta ahora.

Bella se va a ir? Dios no, por favor no, ella no se puede ir, ella no me puede dejar, ella es mi guardián, mi protectora. Mi corazón late mas fuerte solo con pensar que ella. Tengo que hablar para pedirle que no se vaya, para explicarle a mi madre que si ella se va, no solo retrocederé. Moriré.

Un hombre con bata blanca, entra a la habitación y le pide a mi madre que le acompañe, ahora solo estamos mi Bella y yo. Ella sigue dormida pero yo tengo que hablar con ella, hasta ahora mi lenguaje de gruñidos ha funcionado hasta lo posible, pero tengo que decirle lo que me pasaría si ella me abandona. Tengo que explicarle lo que siento, tengo que hacerlo.

B – B- ella-, Dios mío

B- B- e lla

Oh Edward, Dios santo, ¿estás bien?, estás hablando, dijiste mi nombre. Me asustaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer me oyes. Te queda prohibido.

Y yo sonrío, Bella estaba muy preocupada por mí, mucho.

B- Bella.. n-n- no.

¿No?, No qué

N- no te v-v-v-vayas

Oh Edward, yo también tengo miedo, no me quiero ir, pero a veces las cosas no funcionan de la manera en que uno quisiera.

No, p- por f-f-f-favor

No, me hagas esto, al menos no todavía. No pensemos en que me voy a ir, no me voy a ir ahora.

Yo no sé si serenarme por su aclaración, o gritar por su afirmación, ella no se quiere ir, ella se quiere quedar conmigo. Y yo estoy hablando. No sé cómo pasó, pero de repente recuerdo como se hace. Tengo que seguir hablando, tengo que decirle lo importante que ella es para mí. Lo que ella significa, tengo que decirle que ella es.

T- t-te nece-s-s-sito

Ante estas palabras Bella comenzó a llorar. Y yo me asusté. Qué hago? Y por primera vez fui yo quien levantó la mano y la acarició. Traté de ser delicado y sutil, para que ella no se asustara. Es la primera vez que toco sus mejillas, y ese rubor que es mi color favorito, se esparce por el resto de su rostro y alcanza su maravilloso cuello. Ella es tan hermosa, es dulce y está llorando porque yo la necesito. Ella gira su rostro hacia mi mano cuando poso sobre ella toda la palma de mi mano. La tibieza que emana puede calentar todo mi cuerpo y yo no aguanto más.

Te n-n-eces-s-sito, repito

Oh Edward, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí, ella me responde.

D- dim-me

Tu eres la razón por la que me mantengo en este trabajo todo los días, ver tus hermosos ojos a diario así sea por tan solo unos segundos, es mi mayor alegría, escucharte gruñir, fue por algún tiempo lo único que me hacia salir de mi casa a diario. Por eso cuando te encontré ayer en el suelo, con este horrible ataque, sudando, fue como si hubiéramos dado muchos pasos hacia atrás, muchos más de los que hemos dado hacia adelante. Y eso es algo inmanejable Edward, no podría soportar que fueras otro paciente perdido. Estoy segura que yo te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí.

No entiendo, no comprendo sus palabras, son confusas, habla de mis ojos, y mis gruñidos pero habla de que soy un paciente. ¿Ella me necesita porque soy su paciente?. Ella no me quiere a mí, soy su caso de estudio. Y yo siento que solo respiro para verla, así sea solo para sentir su caricia sobre mi brazo después de mi inyección.

P-p-pacien-n te? Inquiero-N-no m- m-me qui-e-eres?.

No entiendo, claro que te quiero Edward, y si eres mi paciente.

Mi corazón se ha roto, hay pedazos de él, tirados por el suelo, no significo mas para ella que un caso de estudio, ella no quiere saber lo que pasa en mi corazón, ella solo quiere saber lo que pasa en mi cabeza, en mi cabeza estás solo tú mi Bella, solo tú, porque si estás solo tú, los de afuera no me encontrarán y estaré a salvo.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, sin que siquiera me entere. Bella me mira con desconcierto, no entiende, ella no entiende que yo no soy su paciente, soy su protegido.

No, no, no, no es eso lo que quise decir, si ahora eres mi paciente, pero mis sentimientos van mucho más allá. Cuando te digo que te quiero, es porque te quiero, en mi corazón, esto es amor, Edward, amor. Yo te amo. Y está mal, porque no te conozco, porque estás bajo tratamiento, un tratamiento que yo misma te proporciono, estoy tratando que salgas de tu pequeño mundo, y me incluyas a mí. Estoy tratando de borrar de tu mente, esos demonios que te persiguen y permitas que te escudes en mi Edward, Dios no sé cómo decirte que prefiero renunciar a alejarme de ti. Pero si renuncio no me dejarán verte todos los días. Y yo no resisto estar lejos de ti, te necesito, necesito tocarte y ver tus maravillosos ojos, y ahora escuchar tu voz. Dios cómo me gusta tu voz.

No estoy seguro, de estar escuchando realmente, lo que ella dice, ha balbuceado la mitad de lo que dice su voz es tan baja, que me parece que no habla en realidad. Me quedé estancado en una frase: Yo. Te. Amo.

Yo. Te. Amo

Te amo, me repite y ahora si estoy seguro de lo que me dice.

Quisiera levantarme, pero tengo unos tubos que me lo impiden, quisiera levantarme y alcanzarla y acercarme a ella y besarla. Quiero besarla.

B-b-bessso

¿Beso?, ¿quieres besarme?, se me acerca de tal manera que está junto a mi oreja, y siento un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Todo. Mi. Cuerpo – No puedo Edward, no podemos, insisto eres mi paciente, y prefiero hoy y siempre estar cerca de ti, todos los días, que solo besarte dos veces al mes.

Oh Dios mío, estoy escuchando lo que sus palabras dicen, supongo que tiene razón, pero mi cuerpo no lo entiende así, nunca había tenido la necesidad de sentir la piel de otra persona junto a la mía. Así que, a pesar de sus palabras, muevo mi cabeza hacia ella, y presiono mis labios suavemente sobre su mejilla, me hubiera gustado que fuera sobre sus labios, pero por ahora me conformo con lo que obtuve. Bella se separa de mí, y yo le sonrío.

Ahora resulta que no vas a jugar limpio. Dice entre dientes, mas con una sonrisa entre sus labios que con molestia.- escucha, tengo que irme, voy a casa a ducharme, cambiarme y ponerme bonita para ti, además tengo que comer algo porque ya mi estómago gruñe más que tú.

Tú e-e-eres b-o-onit-ta

¿Lo crees?

P-preci-o-sa

Tengo que estar a tu altura. Acaricia mi cabello un poco y se va

Nos vemos pronto, te lo prometo.

Otra vez estoy en mi habitación blanca, he pensado en todo lo que me dijo Bella, en la mañana, ella está equivocada, no conoce la realidad, ella es mi mundo, ella es mi escudo, ella es mi guardián. Cuando la vuelva a ver, que sé que será pronto se lo diré, ahora que recuerdo cómo se habla, tengo que contarle todo, tengo que decirle que ella es mi color favorito, mi olor, mi caricia, mi sonido y además mi sabor. Aunque el beso no fue suficiente, alcanzó para que yo rozara su piel. No sé porque tuve duda alguna vez, ella es.

Cuando mi Bella regresa en la tarde –identifico mejor la hora del día porque cuando estuve en la otra habitación vi por la ventana, vi el sol, vi su color, y supe que era la mañana- y hablamos, es la primera vez que ella habla de ella misma, me cuenta de su infancia, de sus estudios, de sus amigos y su familia. Y yo la escucho, como la he escuchado siempre, su voz es mi sonido favorito cómo no la voy a escuchar.

Me contó, además que había hablado con mi mamá, y que ella le había contado, de mi infancia, de mis amigos de mis estudios. Ella ahora sabe que solía tocar el piano. El piano, no he tocado las teclas de ese instrumento en años, me asegura que le encantaría escucharme. Pero a mí me da miedo, miedo que los que están afuera escuchen lo que toco y me atrapen y me hagan daño.

Hace mucho que no pienso en los de afuera, tengo que contarle a Bella eso, tal vez eso sea bueno, sé que están allá esperando un movimiento que yo haga en falso, para lastimarme, por eso tengo que ser cuidadoso con mi Bella.

Bella viene todos los días, no ha dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día y siempre con su jeringa, pero ahora se queda horas, según ella, son las mejores horas de mi vida. Ya le conté a Bella que ella trastornó mis sentidos, e hizo que se convirtieran en lo que ella quisiera, y ella reía y yo reía, ella dice que también tiene tres colores favoritos, el verde de mis ojos, el rojizo de mi cabella y el blanco de mi piel. Yo le dije que el blanco de su piel era mejor pero me ella me lo refutó diciendo que era una tontería, el mío era como el mármol lo que hacía que yo pareciera una escultura, tallada y perfecta.

No entiendo lo de lo tallado, porque he estado en esta cama amarrado más horas de las que he querido, ellos me amarran porque me hacía daño a veces, eso ya no sucede, si yo me hago daño a mí mismo, le hago daño a Bella, y eso no lo soporto.

Bella me dice que ha pasado un año desde la primera vez que me vio y supo que detrás de mis ojos perdidos había mucho más. Tiene fe en mí, quiere curarme, quiere que algún día pueda salir de aquí y no temerle más a los que están afuera. Tengo miedo de decirle que no estoy seguro que eso pasará alguna vez. Pero ella tiene fe en mí, y yo tengo fe en ella, y si eso la hace feliz, yo haré todo lo posible por cumplirle.

Llevo noches soñando con lo mismo, nunca me había pasado, nunca había pensado en un mujer de la forma en que pienso en Bella, por eso sé con toda seguridad que la amo, no solo en mi cabeza y en mi mundo, y en mi corazón, algo le pasa a mi cuerpo, algo le pasa a lo que tengo allá… abajo tal vez los de afuera le han hecho algo, para que el tenga vida, hubo algunas ocasiones en que se despertaba primero que yo, pero desde que Bella entró a mi habitación, y escuché el tac, tac, tac y vi sus ojos, y percibí sus olor y la besé aunque solo hubiera sido en su mejilla y no en los labios como quisiera. El está siempre despierto y levantado. Bella ya se ha dado cuenta, no me dice nada pero me mira con sorpresa y baja sus ojos hasta donde está el de pie como un asta, sin la bandera. Y suspira. Quiero pedirle que me ayude con esta situación, pero si no quiere besarme, tal vez tampoco quiera…

Es hora de mi visita otra vez, hoy Bella tiene el cabello suelto, es la primera vez que se lo veo así, es de un color café como sus ojos, más oscuro tal vez, y es hermoso, y ella es aún más hermosa. La amo, a toda hora y todos los días, no entiendo porqué o cómo, no entiendo muchas cosas, pero la amo y soy feliz. Hoy que Bella vino con el cabello suelto, allá abajo está peligroso, me da miedo que se endurezca tanto que si lo toco el se caiga. Hoy he decidido pedirle ayuda a Bella, yo la amo y ella me ama. Por qué tanto problema

Bella sonríe cuando me escucha, y se sonroja, nunca la había visto tan ruborizada y me preocupa que haya dicho algo indebido y es por eso que me sorprende que me diga que si me va a ayudar, pero primero tiene que cerciorarse que no haya nadie afuera, yo sé que ellos están afuera pero no estoy seguro que hablemos de los mismos. Ella abre la puerta, mira hacia afuera y la vuelve a cerrar, me dice que hace mucho que quiere ayudarme con mi problema pero que no debe.

Dice que antes, quiere hacer algo primero, yo estoy sentado frente a ella, y ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerca y veo como ella ve mis labios, así que yo veo los suyos. En el momento que nuestros labios chocan, entiendo porque la amo, la amo porque ella es la única, porque ella es la que hace que mi sangre corra por mis venas, y el aire entre por mis pulmones y mi vida tenga algún sentido. Ella es dulce y tierna y su sabor es el mejor sabor del mundo, cuando abre se boca y lame mi labio inferior, la sorpresa me hace abrir la mía, y siento su lengua, y entonces yo saco la mía y juego con ella y es dulce y sabe como a fresa y miel y tal vez arequipe, mucha vainilla y no sé que mas, es el mejor sabor del mundo. Pero eso ya lo sabía. No quiero parar, ese beso nuestro primer beso, mi primer beso. Quiero quedarme pegado a su boca por el resto de mi vida, tengo otra cosa favorita relacionada con Bella… la lista ya es muy larga.

Bella se separa de mí y me sonríe, pero no se aleja demasiado y roza su nariz contra mi mandíbula, y yo ya no gruño este es un sonido totalmente diferente, esta sensación es maravillosa

Me encantas Edward, mi Bella me dice

Más me encantas tú, le respondo

No sabes lo que me sucede cada vez que estoy contigo, amor, te necesito, te deseo.

Bella se desabrocha su bata blanca, y me deja ver lo que guarda dentro, veo sus pechos y me sonrojo. Y él se endurece mas, no creo que en toda mi vida eso haya sucedido alguna vez. Ella toma mis manos y las lleva a sus senos, yo no sé qué hacer, ella se me acerca más, y los presiona contra mis manos, son suaves, como toda ella, y sus pezones se asoman ligeramente y me dan ganas de lamerlos, no sé si eso estará bien, pero bajo un poco mi cabeza y lo hago y ella emite ese sonido maravilloso, un gemido, ella gimió cuando yo la lamí, así que lo repito una y otra vez, y cambio de seno solo para no desamparar al otro, y los masajeo mas, y los aprieto con mis dedos y mi Bella no para de decir mi nombre una y otra vez sin parar, y si pensé que quería amarrar su boca a la mía, tendré que pensarlo mejor tal vez amarre mi boca a uno de sus pezones y una de mis manos al otro.

Ella se separa un momento y me mira a los ojos, mis hermosos ojos marrones están brillando como nunca, veo algo en ellos no había percibido antes, y siento que me traspasa y no puedo mas y la beso con más fuerza, y mi lengua pelea con la de ella por dominar su juego. Es maravilloso, es perfecto, mis manos están pegadas a sus pezones y ahora ella está toda sobre mí y hay fricción, allá, abajo y yo nunca en mi vida me había sentido mejor. Bella gime y yo también no lo puedo evitar sus manos me acarician por encima de esa ropa que me ponen, por mi pecho hacia mis piernas y suben de nuevo y me acarician el rostro y el cabello también, y Bella se mueve y yo trato de seguirle el paso, y yo siento que voy a explotar, mis manos son mas frenéticas y mi cuerpo también y no puedo parar de besarla….

Bella se recuesta sobre mi pecho, sudorosa y yo no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando ese clímax que provino no sé de dónde me alcanzó y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, relajado, tranquilo, maravillado.

Te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho-, le digo

Yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho más-, me responde

No es posible-, le replico

Yo te lo aseguro.

Esto es fabuloso

¿qué es esto?

Pues esto

¿El sexo?

Esto alcanza a ser sexo

Yo digo que si

Entonces el sexo, mi amor, contigo, es fabuloso.

Los días siguientes se mantuvieron más o menos de la misma forma. Me gustaría ver a Bella totalmente desnuda y yo quisiera estar totalmente desnudo también, me gustaría sentir lo que es rozar toda su piel con la mía, y no una, ni dos veces sino muchas e incontables veces, mi pene ya ni siquiera es discreto ante la presencia de mi Bella, se descubre para ser notado y ella lo nota y lo acaricia, pero siempre por encima de mi ropa, me gustaría ver a Bella totalmente desnuda.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti-. Me avisa Bella al entrar a mi cuarto blanco- quiero que salgamos, afuera el día esta precioso y sé que te hará bien.

Entro en pánico, afuera no es posible, ellos están allá ellos me van a lastimar y tal vez a Bella y eso no lo puedo permitir no quiero, no puedo, no debo. Pero mi Bella está tan entusiasmada que accedo casi que con facilidad. De repente me encuentro en un lugar verde, amplio el sol brilla y en el cielo no hay nubes, mi madre también está aquí y está feliz, y Bella me sonríe y yo estoy afuera y ellos no me han visto porque no los veo tampoco, no se me han acercado y esa es una novedad. Bella me lleva de la mano mientras me asegura que no me va a pasar nada, que ella está conmigo. Y yo me siento feliz, porque ella es mi guardián.

Cuando regresamos a mi habitación ella está tan emocionada que no para de hablar y de planear próximas salidas, no quiero pensar mucho en eso porque ver a mi amada así me hace olvidarme de todo y no pienso, mi pene ya está alerta y en guardia. El quiere lo que siempre quiere, entonces me acerco a ella y la beso como siempre, como nunca, es un beso con pasión desmedida, es una experiencia nueva es mejor y ella me responde de igual manera, y estoy tan concentrado en sus labios y en su lengua y su sabor que no me doy cuenta cuando se quita su bata, y me quita la mía y ya mis labios no están en su boca sino en su cuello, su cuello largo y maravilloso, es la primera vez que veo sin obstáculos lo que hay debajo de su cuello. Todo es perfecto, y avanzo lentamente, y ella está casi sobre la pared y mis manos están sobre todo lo que puedo alcanzar, y ella me quita los pantalones y me despoja de mi ropa interior y ya no alcanzo su cuello porque ella esta de rodillas frente a mí, frente a mi miembro y yo no sé qué va a hacer pero confío en ella y entonces sucede, ella introduce su miembro en su boca y lo lame y lo chupa y juega con él, Dios, no puedo contenerme esto es mejor que fabuloso, es mejor que cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes, esto sí es sexo.

Pero se detiene, justo cuando yo ya sentía que iba a llegar.

Te necesito, Edward, te necesito dentro de mí

Oh Dios-, es lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Bella se desnuda completamente, es toda una belleza, mis ojos la revisan de abajo a arriba, es perfecta: se recuesta en esa cama desgastada en el cuarto blanco. Abre sus piernas invitándome y es en ese momento que sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.

Me acerco, lentamente, no quiero lastimarla, y la beso con fuerza, y pellizco sus pezones, eso le gusta, está gimiendo otra vez. Y yo bajo mis manos por todo su torso quiero encontrar mi miembro, pero me encuentro con su sexo, esta húmeda y al rozarla ella se sobresalta, esto también le gusta, así que empiezo a masajearla lento y con ritmo, como mi piano, y a ella le gusta. No sé porque se me ocurre meter un dedo en su cavidad y otro gemido sale de su boca "así" me dice "más" y yo lo hago así y mucho más, creo que con mayor fuerza de la necesaria pero a ella le gusta y ahora está más mojada que antes y sus besos son más rudos.

Ahora Edward, deja de jugar conmigo.

No juego, pero te entretengo. Le advierto

Te quiero dentro. Todo.

Sus deseos son órdenes, tomo mi miembro entre mis dedos y la penetro, suave y lentamente, Bella deja de respirar por unos segundos, pero al abrir sus ojos veo en ellos, su autorización para seguir, así que lo hago, me muevo hacia afuera y a hacia adentro a mi propio ritmo. Bella también se mueve y nuestros cuerpos chocan produciendo un sonido más que se suma a los que hacemos ella y yo. Esto es increíble, ella es tibia, la fricción que siento por su estrechez intensifica todo lo que estoy sintiendo "más" me grita mi Bella y yo le doy todo lo que tengo. "más" y yo intensifico mis movimientos, es rápido, fuerte, duro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, moviéndonos de esa manera, pero yo ya no aguanto, el vaivén y el placer crece dentro de mí. Sé que a Bella le sucede lo mismo, porque abre sus ojos están fijos en los míos y sus paredes se estrechan mas, ella tiembla, yo tiemblo, ella se estremece, yo la sigo. Ella grita mi nombre, yo grito el suyo seguido por un TE AMO. Esto es amor. Este es el más puro y verdadero amor.

Caigo sobre su cuerpo extasiado, sin fuerza, pero con todo el amor que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma alcanzan, recostado sobre su cuerpo escucho otro sonido, un sonido diferente, un sonido intenso y extraordinario. Es un tun, tun, tun, es el tun, tun, tun, de su corazón. Mi nuevo sonido favorito.

-no te vayas- le digo. No quiero sentirme otra vez

- no te voy a dejar, no puedo, no tengo voluntad, la dejo encerrada en esta habitación cada vez que salgo.

Tun, tun, tun

Tun, tun, tun

Bella

mmmhmmm

¿vamos a hacer esto otra vez?

¿esto?

El amor, Bella, el amor

Si

¿cuándo?

Cuando vuelvas a salir

Supongo que es ahora, cuando los de afuera dejan de importarme, porque no voy a dejar de hacer lo que acabo de hacer con Bella, solo porque los de afuera están esperando para hacerme daño. Ella no lo permitirá y yo tampoco. Porque ella es mi guardián y yo soy el suyo.


End file.
